


The Games We Play

by StarkerKeyz



Series: WinterIronSpider Poly/Triad [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Cock Warming, Crying from Overstimulation, D/s, Daddy Kink, Dom Tony Stark, Edging, Edging to tears, It's All Sex okay, M/M, Open Relationship, Oral Sex, PWP, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Sub Peter Parker, Switch Tony Stark, Throat Fucking, Unknowing third party, Vibrators, fortnite defilement, in this fic there is only Peter/Tony, in this series the pairing is WinterIronSpider Triad, moodboard, sex while on a discord voice chat, slightly nsfw moodboard, thor does not know they're having sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:13:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22945339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarkerKeyz/pseuds/StarkerKeyz
Summary: “I see you’re getting comfortable, kid.” Mr. Stark’s words don’t immediately register as abnormal or dangerous until Peter turns and sees the leer directed at his PS4 and-Oh.Oh.“Oh, my god, Mr. Stark, uh, you weren’t, uhm- you weren’t supposed to see that?” Peter’s cheeks are flaming so hot, it kind of hurts or maybe that’s just the humiliation of having his toy found by his… his… of Mr. Stark seeing his hot pink vibrator out and charging at his PS4 dock.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: WinterIronSpider Poly/Triad [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1648888
Comments: 4
Kudos: 345





	The Games We Play

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in the WinterIronSpider Triad AU though Bucky makes no appearance and I think only one mention, so if you want to imagine this as a stand alone Starker you can! 
> 
> This was entirely inspired and written because of the picture in the center of the moodboard. I saw it and immediately wanted to write Tony finding it and Peter being mortified and them fucking. And then someone on tumblr sent me an ask to write it and here we are! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy💕

* * *

“I see you’re getting comfortable, kid.” Mr. Stark’s words don’t immediately register as abnormal or dangerous until Peter turns and sees the _leer_ directed at his PS4 and-

Oh. 

_Oh._

“Oh, my god, Mr. Stark, uh, you weren’t, uhm- you weren’t supposed to see that?” Peter’s cheeks are flaming so hot, it kind of hurts or maybe that’s just the humiliation of having his toy found by his… his… of _Mr. Stark_ seeing his hot pink vibrator out and charging at his PS4 dock. 

He hurries over to unplug and hide the evidence and is stopped by a hand on his wrist. Peter looks up and partially over his shoulder, not turning his body but paying attention. 

“It’s okay, sweetheart. I want you to feel comfortable.” 

Mr. Stark caresses the thin skin over the wrist he’s still got. He moves behind Peter and gently, slowly, trailing his fingers up from wrist to elbow to shoulder and down, his hands migrating to Peter’s hips and holding on confidently. Peter melts when he feels the first kiss at his neck and Mr. Stark’s heat along his spine.

“I want to use that on you, right now, too. Is it charged enough for a little fun, baby boy?” Tony says the words wetly, following it up with a gentle breath along the spot he’d been sucking and tonguing between kisses. 

Tony rubs at Peter’s hips while he waits; hands sliding forward and back, forward and back. Forward and just barely into the hem of Peter’s pants, then back far enough to thumb the dimples above his ass. Forward again- just a little _deeper_ into his pants and then- back again, toying with the hem above his ass now, and Peter’s started rolling into it so he’s thrusting into empty air at Tony’s tempo. 

“It’s, uh… it should be…” 

Peter isn’t paying attention to the conversation anymore. His entire world is narrowed down to where Mr. Stark is touching him. 

The older man hasn’t gotten more than a fingertip beneath the hemline and Peter already feels like he’s going to cream himself from anticipation. Every time those rough hands drag backwards, his body follows eagerly and Mr. Stark isn’t shy about letting Peter feel just how affected he is by what he’s doing. 

Somehow, Peter’s been led into a rhythm where he grinds himself against Mr. Stark’s erection and then fucks forward in little rabbit bursts. His cock is leaking in his jeans. 

“Think you’re too sensitive to play for long? You’re being so good for me you deserve a reward but Daddy doesn’t want to expect more than you can give, sweetheart. Give me an answer and a color.” 

Mr. Stark’s asking a question but Peter’s distracted by the haze of pleasure and his hyperfocus on following his Daddy’s touch by feel alone. The idea that he’s _being good_ and that his Daddy wants to play with him long enough that sensitivity might come into question penetrates through the fog of lust enveloping him. Peter blinks his eyes and tries to concentrate as hard as he can on something other than Mr. Stark’s cock. 

“Green. I can do it, Daddy. Please let me show you I can do it.” There. He can use his words. Bucky would be so proud if he were here.

“Go grab the toy then, gorgeous.” Tony slaps Peter’s ass from out of nowhere and grins when he gets a gasp in response. Peter’s already keyed up to eleven and they haven’t even gotten his dick out. “Then turn on your set up and grab your headphones and lube; I know you and Thor were going to play Fortnite in about an hour but I can guarantee you, he’s on now and would play with you if you asked.”

Peter does as he’s been told and tries his best not to rub at his erection to relieve the pressure. He’s got a pretty good idea of what his Daddy might have in mind and if he keeps thinking about it, he’s going to explode way too early and ruin the night. 

“Perfect, baby. How do you normally game with Thor?” Tony watches Peter put his headphones around his neck and pull out his phone to show him his Discord account. 

He nods; he’s never used the app, himself, but a quick glance shows it's not much different from all the other messaging apps out there. Perfect for the game they’re about to play.

“Get on the couch, put your headphones on, undress from the waist down, and log in for me, baby,” Tony orders.

He grins to himself when Peter hops to it; the boy is eager to please at the best of times and it’s only magnified by the hero worship now being combined with cock worship. Not that Tony is complaining when he gets to enjoy such a responsive and obedient sub.

Peter feels hot and prickly all over but especially wherever those dark eyes trail across his bare skin. He curls his toes into the soft carpet of his apartment’s living room floor and shifts, feeling the material of his couch under his bare ass and thighs. 

He bites his lip when his knees are pulled apart and his hips slip forward until he has to balance his feet on the coffee table to keep from sliding right off and onto the floor. 

“Beautiful.” 

Tony is _looking_ at him; at his bared cock, at his flexing thighs, at the T-shirt with the dumb Fortnite meme Thor had bought for him when he declared them ‘brothers in arms both real and virtual’. 

Peter’s arousal only amps up from the smothered urge to cover himself under that intense gaze. 

The stare off is broken by Peter startling upright a little and letting out a small yelp when his headphones start ringing in his ear with a Discord call. 

He looks up at Tony with a deer in the headlights look. The answering shark-grin he gets back makes him feel distinctly like prey. 

“Go ahead. Answer it.” 

Tony lifts and lowers one leg so he’s standing with Peter’s left thigh between his own, the TV at his back, and Peter in front. 

He grabs the lube Peter had gotten as instructed and leisurely begins unbuttoning and rolling up the cuffs to his dress shirt without breaking eye contact. 

“But I’m not going to stop.”

“H-hi! Hey, yeah, hi, uhh, Thor! Hi.” Peter babbles complete nonsense as his brain goes offline. The crinkle of amusement at the corner of his Daddy’s eyes only makes him feel dumber and hotter and his tongue is heavy and thick in his mouth. “I’m, um, showing Tony a few rounds of Fortnite, if, uhhh…”

Tony’s taken his cock out and Peter’s mouth is now _wet_ and _empty_ and what was he saying-?

“No, no, he won’t be playing. Not really, uhh, not really… his thing.” 

Peter’s eyes aren’t even on the screen as he starts the game. His character would have walked right into a wall if his teammates hadn’t collected it for material. 

There’s so many other players that nobody notices -or they assume he’s new or a troll- that all he’s doing is collecting in the same small area he fell into at the start of the map. Peter’s only tangentially aware of the goings on of the game. 

Tony’s finished rolling up his sleeves and eye-fucking Peter in his place and moves on to stroking lube onto Peter’s pink vibrator from base to tip. The _promise_ in the motion, in knowing he’s getting fucked with that very soon, makes Peter suck in a quick breath that pairs with his dick jumping on his abs. 

“Oh! I’m, just, uh, was being, was under fire, you know? It’s fine!” Peter’s voice cracks when he says the word ‘fine’ and he blushes down to his throat and collarbones. In the next second, his character is taken out by the enemy and he’s left spectating his teammates carrying on without him. “Oops?”

Tony looks over his shoulder at the screen, taking a moment to read the layout and figure out what the problem is. When he does, he turns back to Peter with a raised eyebrow and a tilt of his head in question. 

Peter blushes under the presumption implied in that look and ignores how his balls throb from his Daddy’s attention in any form. 

“I’m normally better, sorry, Thor. Just a little distracted tonight,” Peter hastily explains -to _Thor_ \- and then stops paying attention to his friend’s reassurances when Tony lowers his hand down to dick height and crooks his finger at Peter in the classic come hither motion. 

He sits up eagerly, licking his lips when his Daddy’s cock is pressed against them, the mic lifted just enough to give his dick room. Fingers wind into the curls at the back of Peter’s head and he’s so ready for this. 

“Keep talking,” Tony orders, low enough not to carry, and then _doesn’t_ slide his cock in any further. Just rests the head against Peter’s lips so he has to keep feeling and tasting while he talks. It’s frustrating and humiliating and all Peter can think about is how deep he can take him and how fast he can make him cum. 

“Tony is checking out my new apartment. Yeah. Bucky convinced me that May would be fine. He’s out with Steve and Sam. Oh, yeah. I’ll ask him to join next time.” 

Peter’s glittering eyes skate up to his Daddy’s and he lays a wet kiss on the crown. Tony gives him a knowing grin, smearing pre-cum across Peter’s chin deliberately and then pushing him back into a recline.

“ _Leave it._ ” Tony strokes himself as he orders it. 

Peter keeps both hands on the controller and squirms his legs further apart, hard and dripping. 

The next round starts and Peter plays it without any physical interruption from Tony. He can still feel the sticky streak on his chin every time he sees his Daddy thumbing the tip of himself. It’s distracting but this time, he manages to get a weapon and survive half his teammates before being taken out. 

He’s expecting it when Tony crooks his finger for him, already halfway sitting up and mic positioned upwards. His back arches into the grip at his hair and his eyes go half lidded. He forgets himself and lets out a soft kitten sigh loud enough for the mic to pick up.

“I’m, um, dust? There’s dust. In the air? Allergies? Clearing my throat because of dust allergies!” Peter trips over his words. 

Then Tony pushes forward and fills his mouth with his cock and Peter has to listen, in stereo, to Thor assuring him that he ‘needn’t play if he’s feeling so unwell, little spider’ while his mouth is too full to counter-argue. The satisfaction of finally getting what he wanted mixes with the titillating realization that _he’s sucking cock with Thor listening in_ and it’s a good thing his Daddy is already gagging him or he might have let out the needy moan growing in his chest.

Then Tony pulls him off and he’s leaning back against the couch cushions and the game’s started again and-

He’s dead already.

His Daddy ‘tsk’s at him and doesn’t even lower his hand to signal Peter closer. Peter feels his chest go cold and squeeze from disappointment but he gets the game now. He’s being rewarded for how long he survives. The longer he lives each round, the better his reward will be. 

So, he’ll need to up his game if he wants to get that dick.

He tries to ignore him when the next round starts and Tony must sense that he’s cottoned on because he’s back up in Peter’s space this time instead of hanging back. He reaches down and wraps a hand around Peter’s dick, giving it a stroke from base to crown and back again to squeeze in a tight circle. 

Peter makes it more than halfway through the round but this time, Tony doesn’t stand up and present his cock for him. Now, instead, he’s turned the vibrator on and is trailing it up and down the shaft of Peter’s dick, the lube from earlier gliding the way. 

“Oh, my god, I-I-I-” Peter drops the controller and looks up at the ceiling. 

It’s too much. It’s _so good_. 

He doesn’t want to cum and he probably can’t with how tightly his Daddy is collaring the base of his cock with his fist but the waves of pleasure still feel like they’re building to a crescendo inside of him. It just _never ends_.

“Pay attention.” 

The vibrations stop and Peter actually feels a quick prickle of tears. They’re gone before he can even get his hazy gaze back on his Daddy. 

He licks his lips and nods and wonders if it’s a good or a bad thing that the answering smile he gets makes his neck warm and chest hot. 

“ _Good boy_.”

This repeats for enough rounds that Peter is both desensitized to the vibrations and can carry on a conversation with only minimal stuttering and gasping. He’s keyed up to the point the skin of his inner thighs won’t stop twitching for minutes after Tony’s turned the toy off. 

Peter curls his toes and waits for (dreads) the next round to start, bottom lip red and swollen from how badly abused it’s been by his teeth to keep his noises in check. 

It comes as a shock when Tony changes their routine by sliding a finger inside of Peter. 

It startles him enough that he cries out and the mic _definitely_ picks that up from the immediate heckling and ribbing that starts up. None of them have guessed the _real_ reason for his noises, but some of them have gotten _close_ and Peter’s cock _throbs_. 

“S-sorry, Thor! It’s, it’s, it’s...a spider!” 

Peter closes his eyes and wishes his brain didn’t float off into the clouds the second Tony Stark’s dick was involved. He’s so turned on he doesn’t remember anything beyond this bubble they’ve created together. 

Each time he has to pull his attention onto the screen and control his character comes a little bit slower, takes a little more effort as a little bit more of him stays with Tony. 

Then the toy is slipped inside in place of the fingers that had steadily opened him up and Peter bolts upright, dick jumping in a valiant effort to cum around his Daddy’s grip. 

He’s shocked speechless from the intensity of the sensations inside of him and can only squirm, rocking his hips from side to side, balls drawn up tight and sweat plastering his shirt to his body. When the round is finally, _finally_ over Peter squeaks out a quick breath of relief and reaches for his phone.

“B-bathroom break, gonna mute!” Peter hits the button on the side to mute before he could hear if Thor had responded. He spread his legs and thrust his hips, lifting a hand to place on his Daddy’s wrist. “Daddy, Daddy, green- but I’m gonna cum if you keep-”

“Oh, the vibrator inside is too much? We’ll give you a break then, Baby.” 

Peter suddenly isn’t sure if this is the better alternative because his Daddy is slipping the pink toy out of him and standing up with it and walking to put it away without another word. 

He gets a parting smirk instead. He _had_ been close to cumming but the promise in that single, wickedly curled smile, has him simultaneously hotter than ever and bearing down on nothing in too eager sensitivity. 

When Tony comes back, he’s not holding anything in his hands but he is fisting his cock one handed while the other rests in his pocket. Peter’s mouth waters. Then his eyes widen when, instead of stepping up and using Peter for a blowjob like he’s been teasing about doing all night, he reaches into his pockets and produces a small black rubber cap that has two silver bullets attached to the sides and a remote. 

“Once your break is over, I’m going to put this,” the black cap is waved a little to draw attention. “On that pretty little cock of yours. Then, I’m going to sit you on _my_ cock and you’re going to tell Thor you’re back and ready for another round. The bullets vibrate at different settings but if you need me to hard stop because you’re about to cum or otherwise need to stop without using your safeword, tap my knee twice. Color?” 

“Green, Daddy.” Peter’s voice is breathless and shaky and eager all in two simple words. 

Tony could listen to him for the rest of the night like that. If only he didn’t have plans to keep breaking his baby boy down bit by bit- next time, maybe. Bucky could join in; Tony has been dying to see the man’s mouth wrapped around Peter’s cock from up close ever since that performance for him on the gala balcony. 

_Definitely_ next time.

“Unplug your headphones from your phone but keep them on. Keep the mic down and lay out on the table for me, sweetheart.” 

Tony watches Peter move for him. His shirt is stained from the amount his erection has dripped onto it during their extended play. His pale skin is flushed and glistening, overheated and oversensitive. He’s beautiful. 

“I’m going to fuck your throat, sweetheart.” 

Tony kneels by Peter’s head where it hangs over the coffee table he’s had his feet propped on. Peter’s cock is so hard it’s pointing towards his belly button. Tony’s words only make it twitch and leak worse. 

“You’re not going to touch yourself and you’re not going to cum. Think you can learn to be Daddy’s good little cocksucker?”

“Yes, Daddy. _Please_ teach me.” Peter’s wanted to learn how to deepthroat ever since he saw Tony do it. They’ve worked at it and talked about technique and expectations (turns out a lot can go wrong if you try just shoving a dick down your throat without prep) but this is the first time they’ll put one of the positions into practice. 

“So good for me, baby,” Tony praises. 

He grips himself and aims for Peter’s waiting mouth, sliding in past Peter’s usual gag reflex easily from the way this opens his throat up. He pulls back and gives the younger man a moment to breathe, to get used to what just happened, and then he does it again. 

He doesn’t go _slow_ but he does go _steady_ , smooth dips in and out of Peter’s throat, training him to relax and take it one inch at a time. 

“Just look at you. _Fuck_ , I’ll never get over how well you _take it_.” 

Tony pauses, fully buried down to the root. He can see the bulge his dick is making from the outside of Peter’s body. He traces his fingertips up the shivery skin, from collarbone to stretched out lips, enjoying the feeling of _himself_ under his palm when he wraps his hand around Peter’s neck. He squeezes enough to feel the constriction on his cock as he pulls back. 

“Green, sweetheart?” Tony asks casually. 

His hand is still on Peter’s neck when he nods. 

He strokes the tender skin lovingly, caressing gently at the red forming where his fingers indented. Then he bears down and fucks his hips forward, burying himself deep inside Peter’s throat and fucking into his own hand at the same time. 

“Such a good slut for Daddy. You’ve learned how to suck cock so fast. I’m so proud of you for being able to take all of me like this.” Tony lays on the praise as heavily as he’s laying into Peter’s mouth. If only he had the stamina and cocaine of his youth; he’d love to cum down his throat and fuck him ten minutes later, too. 

“Break time’s over, baby,” Tony teases as he eases back. 

Peter’s a wreck; his face is red and his chest is hitching like he’s been crying or running a marathon. His eyes are hazy and far away as he sits up and follows Tony’s directions back onto the couch in a fog. 

Tony kneels and preps the little vibrator cap, kissing Peter’s bare knee and then upwards all the way to his dick. He slips the rubber over the sensitive tip, grinning at the way his baby boy’s cock jumps from the sensation. 

Tony pushes the remote into Peter’s hands. “Hold this, baby.”

Tony gets up off his knees and onto the couch beside Peter. He fists his cock for a second but doesn’t otherwise undress before patting his lap with a grin and a crinkle at the corners of his eyes. 

Peter moves over, letting rough hands grip under his thighs and lift him up and over the crown of his Daddy’s cock. He’s still wet and fluttering from the leftover stimulation of his vibrator and it’s all he can do not to squirm down and try and blindly catch it on his rim himself.

Then Peter’s being lowered down onto his Daddy’s bare dick and it’s so much better, so hot and solid but flexible and rubbing his sensitized walls _so good_. 

He tips his head back onto a firm shoulder and bites his knuckle to keep in his moans. He settles in Tony’s lap, the older man’s cock buried to the hilt, his pants scratching at Peter’s bare and sensitized thighs. 

“Turn it on. I wanna know what you think of it.” Tony orders directly into Peter’s ear. 

Peter’s finger hits the button before he’s finished registering and then he loses the ability to _think_.

“Oh, fuck yeah, baby boy. Just _look_ at you.” 

Tony slides his hand around Peter’s waist, touching lightly to the younger man’s stomach. Even through the shirt, he can feel the deep, full body contractions that ripple up Peter’s abdominals with each gentle pulse from the bullets. 

Peter’s finger is still caught between his teeth but each surge from the toy drags out a broken gasp or stuttered, choked off keen. It coincides deliciously with the way Peter’s inner muscles are grasping onto Tony’s cock in time with the toy. Tony pets at Peter’s quivering belly for a moment, just to enjoy the feeling.

“Now, listen up, Gorgeous. You’re not going to move during this round. Nothing but your fingers on the controller are allowed to move, baby boy. You can keep clenching and pulsing _just_ like that for Daddy but you’re not going to squirm or whimper or beg. They’re _listening_ to you, Baby, so you have to be _quiet_ and you have to be _good_.” 

Tony picks up the phone and the remote and flicks the mic down on Peter’s headset. He places the controller back in Peter’s grip. 

“ _Daddy_ , I- I _can’t_ , this, this-” 

Peter’s shaking and he can’t stop it. His entire body is lit up from the inside out and he wants to be good but his Daddy wants _so much_ from him. He’s finally, finally gotten Tony’s cock inside of him but now he can’t _move_? 

“Color?” Tony turns the bullets’ off. Peter feels the tears he’s been fighting the entire night spill over. He wants to be _good_ and he _will_. For his Daddy.

“G-green. Green, Daddy.” 

The remote is flicked back on and Peter sobs harder. 

He looks up at the TV and can barely see the screen through the tears and the pleasure coursing through him. The pulsing really is spaced out but Peter’s sense of time has spaghettified so much; it feels endless. He’s holding perfectly still like his Daddy asked but his thumbs and fingers are flying. He has no idea what’s going on beyond his rim fluttering and grasping onto Tony like his body is determined to milk him dry without Peter’s conscious input. 

Distantly, sounding far away and right in his ear, Peter hears his Daddy talking.

“He’s just very invested in his character, Thor.” Tony says it calmly, with just enough deadpan delivery to make everyone laugh and go back to the game. 

He thumbs the tears off one of Peter’s cheeks at the same time and nobody in the chat has any clue. They think Peter is some weird germaphobe having a breakdown over dust in his new apartment. They have no _idea_ that Peter is one second away from throwing the controller across the room and begging to be fucked into the _ground_. 

Peter’s so lost in his own head that he doesn’t understand at first what’s going on when Thor starts congratulating him. 

Does he know? Did Tony tell him what they’re doing? 

Peter’s so far under that even Thor telling him ‘Good Game’ in that booming voice of his makes him preen and warm in the chest and stomach and dick. 

But it isn’t Thor praising him for being such a good cockwarmer for Daddy. It’s Thor praising him because somehow…

Somehow, they’ve won?

“Good job, guys. It only took you, oh,” Tony checks his watch with the hand not petting Peter’s stomach. Peter can tell he’s grinning even out of his mind with pleasure and on the brink of the best orgasm of his life. “Two hours for you to win a round?”

Peter stops tracking when his shirt is pushed up and his nipples (ignored until now) are pinched. He didn’t think he could _feel_ anymore but he was _wrong_ and it’s so _good_. 

Tony twists and pulls and flicks with one hand while the other is on Peter’s stomach, holding him close, keeping him perched in Tony’s lap crying his eyes out. 

Peter follows directions and _keeps holding still_ no matter how hard the tears start coming.

“-think we’re gonna call it a night. End it on a high note, you know?” Tony’s words register and Peter realizes he’s missed a chunk of the conversation entirely. 

He doesn’t care; he’ll apologize to Thor later. Right now, he’s keyed into Tony’s every move -inside and out- and can’t concentrate on anything besides the bliss coursing through his synapses. 

The headphones are slipped off and Peter’s body tightens up. 

“You did so good for me. You deserve to cum, don’t you, baby boy?” Tony slides his hand down from Peter’s stomach to his cock. He kisses him on the side of his neck and grips him, stroking and praising and kissing his wonderful boy. “Go ahead. Cum for me. Show me how much being good for Daddy gets you off.”

Peter wails when he cums; spurt after spurt rockets out of the openings in the cap, dribbles following after, balls throbbing and squeezing out more than he’s ever managed before. His entire body locks up for a solid few seconds that feel like an eternity. He feels like he’s floating and everything is warm, soft, and _good_.

“That’s right, sweetheart. You’re good. You’re _so_ good for me.” 

Daddy’s words don’t really penetrate so much as _permeate_ the fog. He’s wrapped up in it like a blanket. 

He hopes Daddy came, too. He’s so wet and tingly, he can’t tell. 

“I did, baby. I came when you did because you looked so gorgeous, I couldn’t help myself. You were perfect. Can I wash you up now, sweetheart? Daddy’s made a mess of your pretty hole.” 

Tony can tell this session sent Peter off the charts. He’s proud that the kid trusts him so much that he could let go like this. 

Now, it’s Tony’s turn to take care of someone in need. 


End file.
